high king and the enemy blood
by talarose18
Summary: A love story between King Peter and Megan (the daughter of Aslan and Jadis) Megan was conceived when Aslan a great and powerful Lion was a human who was A magician who fell in love with Jadis a powerful which when one of Aslan's spells went wrong one day and turned and into in Lion and he couldn't change back Jadis was upset and Then Aslan fell in love with a lioness call Kira!
1. aslan and jadis story

Once upon a time there lived a powerful Magician Named Allen Steven Lukas Archie Nathaniel who was know as Aslan by all who know him Now Aslan was in love with a beautiful and powerful witch named Jadis they had been courting each other for about 5 years now one sunny day in may Jadis told Aslan that she was 12 weeks pregnant with his baby Aslan was over joyed that he was going to be a father so he wanted to do something special for the baby so he went to make a protection cuddly toy for her using his toy Lion that he has had since he was a baby so he got together the things he needed and wrote down the spell and cast it but something went wrong instead of making to cuddly toy in to a real lion he somehow turned himself in to a lion and only the witch or wizard that cast the spell can undo it. Aslan tried with all his power to turn himself back in to a human but he couldn't finally he managed to create a world of his own called Narnia with all sorts of mythical and magical creatures great and trees and animals that could talk finally Jadis joined him by using her powers to do a spell where she couldn't leave Narnia for one thousand human world years but all was not well. For starters when Jadis saw that he was a lion she was upset but then calmed down but still things got worse when one day Aslan met a beautiful lioness called, Kira and fell in love with her, and broke up with Jadis. This broke Jadis's heart and caused it to turn to ice and in so doing turned her evil shortly after this happened Jadis had her baby a beautiful girl named Megan several time Jadis nearly sacrificed Megan till Aslan saved Megan when she was one year old and took her to live with him and Kira near Aslan's country as the years pasted Megan grow older and learned of her birth mothers bad deeds such as making it always winter never Christmas in Narnia when Megan was seventeen she heard that part of a prophesy had come true the part about two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve coming to Narnia so she packs he things and her and her father Aslan ride to a clearing near the stone table and set up camp and await the arrival of the sons of Adam and daughters of Eve. A few days later Megan and her father are sitting in there tent when they hear a boys voice say were here to see Aslan, her and her father get up and walk to the tent door he goes out first and everybody bows Megan slowly follows him out and stops when her father stops and looks at the sons of Adam and `daughters of Eve and take in there looks she looks at the youngest one a girl with brown hair and brown eyes who is about six or seven years old she then looks at the oldest girl who is about her hair who has black hair and brown eyes then she looks at the oldest boy who has blonde hair blue eyes and is about eighteen Megan studies his handsome features she is taken out of her thoughts and listens as the tell her father their names the little girl is called Lucy the older girl is called Susan and the boy is called Peter she hears he father ask where the other boy is and hears peter say that he went to the white which Megan looks scared and looks at her father who says that they will get him back they say thankyou then look at Megan and ask who she is Megan looks back and tells them her name she notices that peter cant take his eyes off her


	2. Chapter 1

**_Peter's P.O.V_**

I walk up to a tent with Lucy, Susan and Mr and Mrs Beaver just after we get there I look up at a big centure and tell him were there to see Aslan I notice everyone kneel and kneel too I see a girl walk out next to Aslan I notice her looking at Susan and Lucy then staring at me I stare back at her and smile at her and feel a strange feeling a feeling I have only felt once before with my ex girlfriend rosemary or Rosie as I call her I look down then walk away after asking to be excused I walk over and sit by the river and look at the trees and water then take a chain out from my shirt that is hung around my neck and open the locket and stare at the photo inside it its of me and a girl holding on to me and smiling I start to silently cry thinking of Rosie and of the day I lost her to tuberculosis I was with her when it happened no body knows this because I was visiting her in the country when it happened but just before she died she had a baby my baby I haven't tried to find out if he is alive or not as I don't know if I could cope with seeing him as he looked like her when he was born a few minutes later I hear a noise so I close and hide the locket, then hear Megan say "who is she?" I look up "her name was Rosie" I say "she was my girlfriend I lost her to T.B two years ago" I say and look at her Megan sits down next to me and put a hand on my shoulder

 **Megan's P.O.V**

I look at Peter and hear him excuse himself and walk off I follow him and see him sit down by the river and take out a locket and open it I see a photo of him and a girl and then see him looking like he is crying I walk towards him and accidently step on and snap a twig and see Peter look up I see him close and hide the locket in his shirt quickly I walk over "who is she? "I ask he looks at me and says "her name was Rosie" he pauses and then continues "she was my girlfriend I lost her to T.B two years ago" I sit next to him and put my hand on his shoulder "I'm so sorry " I say


	3. Chapter 2

Peter looks up at Megan "why do I feel like I can tell you thing I have never told anybody yet we have only just met?" he says Megan smiles "because you can trust me with anything peter I'm great at keeping secrets trust me " Megan says Peter nods "ok can I tell you something Then? But no one know about it not even my family" he asks Megan who nods " before Rosie died she gave birth to a son my son I haven't tried to find him or anything because he looked like her when he was born he had her black hair and blue eyes and the same birth mark as her on his shoulder " Peter says " we named him Adam Pevensie –Jackson " Peter finishes saying as Megan looks at him I'm sorry Peter he sounds really cute "today is his birthday and the day she died" Peter says quietly.

 **Meanwhile back in England**

Rosie's mother Loraine is feeding Adam in his arms

She sits down and looks at a photo of Rosie and Adam and peter and starts to cry wondering missing her daughter and thinking wondering where peter is now

 **Back in Narnia**

Peter opens the locket and opens a folded piece of paper the same photo that Loraine is looking at in the human world un be known to him and shows it to Megan "this is the only photo I have of Me, Rosie and Adam it was taken just after he was born before we picked his name" Peter says to Megan, she smiles at him sadly "I'm sorry peter it sounds like you really loved her "Megan says "I did" peter says. Just then they hear the warning horn and get up and run back to the camp and see Edmond talking to Aslan a few minuets later Aslan and Edmond walk back to the camp "hey peter " he says sheepishly Peter nods "hey Ed" he says Lucy and Susan hug Ed

 **A few hours later they** hear the warning horn and step out of the tent and see Jadis and hear her say "you have a traitor in your midst Aslan" Aslan looks at Edmond "a word Jadis " Aslan says "alone he ads as his guard starts to follow him a few hours later the walk out and Peter and Megan notice Aslan looking sad Megan immediately knows why "father you can't please" she says through tears


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Peter looks at Megan as she runs off toward the lake Peter runs after her "Megan what's wrong what is it?" Peter asks her "dads sacrificing himself on the stone table tonight in Edmond's place "Megan says Peter looks shocked "what?" Peter says, Megan Nods Peter looks worried "oh my god no" Peter says Megan looks at him "Legend has it that if someone dies in a traitors place The table will crack and time will be restored and the person who died will be resurrected again.

 **Early the next day**

A dryad wakes Peter up "hush my Princes I bring a message from your sisters the Great King Aslan is dead killed by the white witch in Edmond's place " Peter immediately gets up and dressed as Edmond looks at him with a confused look "Where are you going Pete? " Edmond asks Peter "to check on Megan I mean she was his daughter" Peter says and walks out to Megan "hey I heard about Aslan from the dryad's " Peter says Megan nods "I can feel it the powerful magic " Megan drops to her knees "the table just cracked I felt it in my bones " Megan says

 **Later on just before the battle**

Peter looks at Megan as he puts on his armour "Megan if we make it out of this alive I want to take out one a date of some sort Like hunting of some sort " Peter says Megan smiles "sounds good" Megan says Fitting on her own armour They get on their horses and ride to the battle field and get ready Megan leans over just after Jadis starts to arrive and Kisses Peter on the lips then pulls away "I think I love you " she whispers before Peter yells "for Aslan and for Narnia" then they charge and fight Jadis's minions and slaves and Jadis her self "peter yell to Edmond to get the girls and get out then fights , as he sees Ed get stabbed by Jadis the he fights towards her and runs faster when he sees her attacking Megan He jumps in front of Megan and shields her with his body and gets stabbed and almost killed but before she can kill him he sees a golden blur lunge at her and kill her saving Peter ,Megan and others Lucy uses the fire flower potion on him and heals his wound till its just a scar then they run to Ed and heal him too then heal the other victims that they can.

 **Coronation**

The next day Peter, Susan, Edmond, Lucy and Megan get crowned and rule in Narnia.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

 **One year later in Narnia**

Peter is walking on the beach near Cair Parevile with Megan when he stops and kneels down on one knee "Megan my Beautiful Princess will you do me the honour of marrying me?" Peter asks Megan looks at him and smiles "of course I will Peter" she says.

 **Later that day**

Peter and Megan tell Edmond, Susan, Lucy, and their friends that they are engaged and to start planning the wedding straight away as they want to get married as soon as possible.

 **The plans are made**

Megan's dress is a white dress made using live daisies to make it her shoes are made of glass with real daisies and a headband of daisies, the flowers are Daisies and Snowdrops and white Roses the bouquet is Daisies the brides maids dresses for Susan and Lucy are made from live snowdrops along with class shoes and live snowdrops the bouquets are made from snowdrops and Peter and Edmond's suits are made from White roses so are their shoes and button holes the meal is a huge banquet and the drink is wine and coco the invitations Rose, Daisy and Snowdrop decorated and mailed to all the people and animals and half breeds in the kingdom .

 **Three days later**

Peter walks down the flower-carpeted aisle on the beach along the rows of chairs to the graceful flower decorated archway that stands over Aslan, Peter walks next to Edmond then stands next to Aslan and waits Till He hears music play and turns to see Susan and Lucy wearing their beautiful brides maid dresses and smiles as they Reach him and Ed and Peter hugs them and kisses both their cheeks "Love you Lucy, Love you Susan" Peter says as they smile and go and sit down then he turns to the aisle again as the music starts again And Megan being walked down the aisle by Mr Tumnus , Peter looks at her his eyes filled with love as he stares at her in her beautiful wedding dress she reaches the archway Peter smiles at her with tears in his eyes and mouths to her "you look beautiful" he says, Megan smiles.

 **A few minuets later**

Its time for the vows, Peter starts "Megan you are the stars in my sky the water in my ocean the Queen to my King I am so happy that I get to spend the rest of my life with you" peter finishes talking and Megan starts "Peter I love you so much you are my light my air my gravity I am so happy I get to spend my life you " they smile at each other.

 **A few hours later**

Peter and Megan dance together smiling


	6. chapter 5

**Three** months later Megan wakes up at four am and runs to the toilet and throws up and uses her powers to sense what's going on and realises that she is pregnant Megan runs back to the bed and gently wakes up peter by gently shaking him till he sleepily says "what is honey?" He say in a horse sleepy voice "I'm pregnant" Megan whispers peter sits up quickly and whacks his head the beam above his head "ouch " he says rubbing his head as Megan giggles "I'm pregnant " she says again and kisses his cheek "silly boy I love you "

 **5 months** later Megan walk in t the throne room with her massive belly entering the room first peter looks up "hey honey " he says getting up from his throne and walking over to her wrapping his arms around her as he kisses her passionately "I love you Megan" he mumbles as she kisses him back mumbling back "I love you too Peter" Peter hears a cough and pulls away and look over to see Mr Tumnus "hello Mr Tumnus " he says "hello your majesty I have a telegram sir from the land from the land of spearoom the professor left it for your sir " Tumnus says holding out a telegram peter takes it "thankyou tumnus " he says before opening it and reading it.

 **The** telegram reads "dear Peter, Susan, Edmond and Lucy. The war is still going, but is safe enough for you to return home to me, here in Finchley. However I bring grave news. Your father is M.I.A. a possible prisoner of war, even though as a major he should have been safe. Please return to me soon love Mother xxx" Peter looks scared and worried and sits down on this throne just as Susan, Edmond and Lucy walk in "peter what is it?" Lucy asks Peter looks up at her "its safe enough for us to go home but the war is still going and dad…. dad is M.I.A. and I'm scared I don't know what to do "Peter says "I mean yeah I wanna go home but if I go home I know I will sign up to the army to go and fight and try and find dad but if I leave I will have to leave Megan and my unborn baby behind. But if I stay I leave my life with you three and Mother and Father behind " he says getting up and walking briskly out of the room, he jumps on to his horse and riding off to the lake to think when he arrives he gets off and sits down pulling at the grass.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Peter** sits thinking then realises what he has to do he gets up and walks horse and jumps on and rides back to cair parevile and dismounts his horse and goes inside he walks to the throne room "I know what we must do " Peter says "Susan, Lucy Edmond and I must leave for now and finish this war and make it safe then once it safe and I can put a roof over our heads I will send for you my beautiful queen and wife " Peter says to Megan Kissing her on the lips gently as he brushes a few tears away from her eyes "it the best thing for my family and for my unborn baby and wife too " he says to her before going with Susan ,Edmond and Lucy to the lamppost and leaving.

 **Back** at the professors house Peter, Susan, Edmond and Lucy pack their bags in silence before heading down stair and going to the station and boarding the train home they arrive in Finchley and walk to the house which is basically mostly rubble and gasp they look around and see their mother standing buy the church which has held fast and strong the whole time they walk over "hello mother " they say hugging her tightly.

 **The** church was full of people who had lost their homes and possessions Peter recognises a guy his ages "James!" he says and goes and shakes his friends hand "Peter!" James says smiling they sit down and talk for hours till every one is a sleep except Edmond, Peter and James they get up and sneak out of the building and head to the sign up booth to join the army they get to the booth at about 4 am and get a few hours sleep outside till they get up and sign up they then go and get their clothing and then go have their medical then they get dressed in to their uniforms then go to the train and ride till they reach the base they get off and go to a tent and dump their bags and James and Edmond go to sleep whilst Peter sneaks out and goes to the Majors tent and looks around and for clue as to where his father is he notices something tucked under a book he gets it out and looks at it and sees the familiar swash sticker symbol he leaves the tent and goes to his grabs his gun and goes to the wood and practises using a target to hit what would be the heart then he goes to a cave and goes inside and follows it around till he finds an opening and goes to it and looks down and sees stairs carved in to the rocks and a German camp below.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

 **Peter** sits thinking then realises what he has to do he gets up and walks horse and jumps on and rides back to cair parevile and dismounts his horse and goes inside he walks to the throne room "I know what we must do " Peter says "Susan, Lucy Edmond and I must leave for now and finish this war and make it safe then once it safe and I can put a roof over our heads I will send for you my beautiful queen and wife " Peter says to Megan Kissing her on the lips gently as he brushes a few tears away from her eyes "it the best thing for my family and for my unborn baby and wife too " he says to her before going with Susan ,Edmond and Lucy to the lamppost and leaving.

 **Back** at the professors house Peter, Susan, Edmond and Lucy pack their bags in silence before heading down stair and going to the station and boarding the train home they arrive in Finchley and walk to the house which is basically mostly rubble and gasp they look around and see their mother standing buy the church which has held fast and strong the whole time they walk over "hello mother " they say hugging her tightly.

 **The** church was full of people who had lost their homes and possessions Peter recognises a guy his ages "James!" he says and goes and shakes his friends hand "Peter!" James says smiling they sit down and talk for hours till every one is a sleep except Edmond, Peter and James they get up and sneak out of the building and head to the sign up booth to join the army they get to the booth at about 4 am and get a few hours sleep outside till they get up and sign up they then go and get their clothing and then go have their medical then they get dressed in to their uniforms then go to the train and ride till they reach the base they get off and go to a tent and dump their bags and James and Edmond go to sleep whilst Peter sneaks out and goes to the Majors tent and looks around and for clue as to where his father is he notices something tucked under a book he gets it out and looks at it and sees the familiar swash sticker symbol he leaves the tent and goes to his grabs his gun and goes to the wood and practises using a target to hit what would be the heart then he goes to a cave and goes inside and follows it around till he finds an opening and goes to it and looks down and sees stairs carved in to the rocks and a German camp below.


	9. chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

The men move to step forward peter points his gun at them still facing Megan "I could shoot you before you can raise your guns " Peter says Glaring at them They go to raise their guns and Peter shots one in the leg "back away and come with me" Peter says and walks back to the British camp with Megan and the soldiers he keeps his gun on the men as they walk to the camp site and Peter takes the men to the camp prison tent "a night in here should teach you boys a lesson" He says tying them up one handed in a tight knot "sleep well boys" better says and leaves the tent and goes over to where Megan is and takes her to his tent and they get in to the bed and go to sleep Megan in peters arms, peter stroking her hair.

 **The** next morning peter wakes up and looks at Megan who is still asleep in his arms he gently lifts her head and gets up and goes and shakes Ed to wake him up then together they go and wake their father "hey dad " Peter says as his dad wakes up "yes Peter, Ed what is it?" Peter looks at him "when I was away I met the love of my life Her name is Megan I'm telling you this cos she showed up last night she's asleep in my bed at the moment don't say anything dad its perfectly ok and legal for he to sleep in a bed with me because well because she is my wife " Peter says and his dad looks at him in shock "I will be right back "Peter says and leaves his dads tent he goes to his tent and gently wakes up Megan "hey beautiful wake up I want you to meet someone " Peter says Megan's eyes slowly open "hey" she says as she gets up and walks over to his fathers tent "dad this is my wife Megan "his dad smiles at him and says "its lovely to meet you my dear" says Peters father hugging Megan as best he can with her big pregnant belly in the way "Megan and I want To marry again but this time with you and the family" peter says and his dad smiles at him "we would love that peter" he says they spend what time they can together planning the wedding then a few day later Peter, Ed, Megan and his father all head home to Finchley they arrive at the door of the house ruins.

 **What will happen next?**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Peter** , Ed, Megan and his dad walk up to the door and go inside the front door "MUM, SUSAN, LUCY YOU GUYS HERE" they are quiet till they hear "Peter, Ed honey your home" they say hear along with running foot steps coming down the stairs Peter sees his mum first and goes and hugs her "hey mum" he say then hugs "hey Susan hey Lucy" Peter says and hugs them "mum I want to introduce you to someone "he says and takes his mums hand and walks her over to Megan who is hiding behind Edmond "honey its ok come her "says Peter as Megan walks over to Peter shyly she goes close to Peter and hugs him before peter says "mum this is Megan my wife and fiancé "I married her at the professors house and we want to marry again with you dad and the family and we want to move in to granny's house and raise our kids there" peter says to his mum who smiles and nods "of course you can I'm sure its what your grand mother would have wanted his mum says.

 **A** days later peter his dad and Ed have moved Peters thing in to his grandmothers old house in the country peter and Megan smile as the last items are moved in then go and look at the only room in the house that was the same the nursery which Peter, Susan Edmond and Lucy all slept in at one point or another.

 **That** night peter is laying in bed next to Megan "I'm going to look for him Adam I mean I want to see that he is ok and be a father to him because I didn't have the choice before" Peter says to Megan "is that ok with you?" he asks her Megan nods "Of course it is" he kisses him. The next day peter leaves to go to look for his Adam "don't have these two till I get back" he says, he leaves and gets on a train and travels to where the Jackson's lived two years ago he gets off the train in the town and walks to the house they lived in and looks at the big gates and pushes them open and walks up the pebble drive.

 **After** a few minuets of walking up the drive Peter get to the last place he know his son and Rosie's mother lived he walks up to the door and takes a deep breath and knocks on the door an waits for the door to open.

 **Will they still be there?**

 **What will happen between Peter Loraine and Adam?**

 **Will Megan go in to Labour before he gets back?**

 **If so will she be ok?**

 **Will the twins?**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **A** few minuets later the door opens to reveal Loraine dressed in black she stares at him "oh my god Peter is that you?" she asks he looks at he "hey Loraine its me alright" he says she steps forward and pulls him in to a hug "my dear sweet boy its good to see you " she says he nods "likewise Loraine" he says " how have you been since I last saw you?" he asks her sadly "ok I guess missing Rosie like dare I say hell but thank goodness I have had Adam to keep me going" she says Peter nods "h…how is he?" Peter asks her "he's good he looks just like you in that photo of you at his age "she says "but with Rosie's chocolaty brown eyes" she says Peter nods "C…can I see him?" he asks She nods "of course you can Peter weather or not you have been in his life since he was born your still his father " Loraine says to him "I will just go get him " she say and leaves the room to go and get Adam whilst she is gone peter gets up and looks at photos of Rosie and of a little boy who looks like him "Adam" he says to him self then stands at the window looking out at the old willow and the grave the grave of his Beloved Rosie he goes to look away and sees a figure not just any figure an apparition and apparition of Rosie "Rosie" he mouths silently.

 **Just** then Loraine walks back in to the room "Peter I want you to meet someone for the first time since he was born "Peter turns around and walks over to Loraine who is carrying Adam "peter this is Adam" Adam stares at Peter and Holds his arms out for Peter to take him "wow I have never seen him like this he doesn't give his love easily Peter takes Adam from Loraine "hey Handsome " Peter says and holds Adam close to him " Dada" Adam says Loraine looks surprised "he said daddy he has never said anything aside from food items and nappy related words " Loraine says Peter smiles.

He suddenly hears a very quiet noise "your majesty down here" he looks down and sees a mouse he kneels down "yes " the mouse looks up at him as Loraine looks confused "It Queen Megan her waters have broken "the mouse says "oh erm right I will be there soon" he says and stands up and looks at Loraine "my wife / fiancé is in labour her waters broke can you and Adam come with me please" Peter says to Loraine.

 **Will Loraine and Adam come with Peter?**

 **Will Peter get there in time before Megan gives birth?**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Loraine** thinks for a few minuets before replying "of course we will peter I will just get some things ready" she leaves and packs hers and Adam's bags then returns to where peter and Adam are waiting they go and get in the car and Loraine drives them to peter and Megan's house they get out and peter carries the bags inside whilst Loraine carries Adam inside they get inside and go to Peter and Megan's room and go inside "hey did we miss it?" Peter asks "No you didn't who is we?" she asks "Loraine Rosie's mum and Adam my son "peter says looking at Megan who smiles" I'm glad you found them peter" peter smiles and holds her hand "squeeze as hard as you like don't worry about my hand its will be fine" he says to her before placing a kiss on her forehead.

 **After** a few minuets Loraine tells Megan that she is ready to push when she is ready a few minuets later Megan starts pushing ten pushes later a beautiful baby boy is born once the cord is cut Loraine hands him to peter then a few minuets later Megan is pushing again nine pushes later a beautiful baby girl is born, peter cuts the cord with one hand whilst holding the boy in the other Loraine hands him the girl as Megan falls asleep "Loraine is she ok?" Peter asks worriedly "peter take the twins and go to the nursery with Adam now" Loraine says and peter does as he is told he takes the twins to the nursery where Adam is asleep in the cot peter smiles at him and looks at his baby son and daughter who are asleep in his arms "whatever happens I will never leave you any of you I love you far to much besides if I left you your granddad Aslan would kill me " he says with a quiet chuckle.

 **After** what seems like hours peter hears a quiet "hey" and turns to see Megan he lets out a sigh of relief "thank god your ok you had me worried" he says as she comes over and looks at the twins and Adam "what shall we call them?" Megan asks Peter he thinks for a minuet "Lucinda Maria Pevensie for the girl and James Aiden Pevensie for the boy?" Peter says Megan nods.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Megan** looks at Peter "I love those names and I want to adopt Adam as my own Peter after the Wedding of course "she says Peter nods and smiles before kissing Megan "I love you " Peter says and holds Megan close after Putting the twins in the bassinet they stand and watch the them and Adam sleep for a while then leave the room and go to where Loraine is "Loraine will you and Adam move in with us and let Megan adopt Adam as her son so he is both mine and hers after the wedding of course" peter says Loraine nods "of course Peter" she says smiling at him and Megan.

 **A** few weeks it's the day of the wedding or second wedding anyway, all the guests are at the church Peter is up at the end of the aisle with Adam beside him in Loraine's arms as peter hasn't told anyone that Adam is his son only that he and Megan are adopting Adam, Peter smiles at James who is in Eds arms then he turns to the doors as he hears the music start to play and sees the doors open to reveal Megan and his dad who is walking her up the aisle peter mouths to her "you are so beautiful and I love you so much " she smiles at him.

 **After** a few minuets she is standing next to him as they say their parts and read the vows the swap rings and kiss, Peter holds her hand and the walk down the aisle and out the doors to the village hall to have the feast Peter holds James and Lucinda in his arms whilst watching Adam then he walks over to Loraine "can you hold the twins I would ask Megan but she has a headache so has gone back to my parents with my friend Jack to get some rest he's a good guy I trust him with my life" Peter says Loraine smiles "of course I can" she says gently taking the twins from him. Peter takes a deep breath then walks over to his Mum, Dad, Susan, Ed and Lucy "guys can I tell you something about Adam and Loraine?" he asks and they nod "of course son" says his dad " do you remember my girlfriend Rosie from a few years back the one who moved away to the countryside?" peter asks "yes" says his Mum " we didn't brake up she died Loraine is her mum and well now to the part about Adam " he takes a deep breath " He is my biological son Rosie and I made love five months before she moved away and that one of the reasons I used to go disappear I was going to see her she gave birth and just after we had two photos taken and had named him she died in my arms from T.B. I couldn't cope with seeing Adam because he looked so like her when he was born so I left taking a photo and her locket I got back in touch with them because I wanted to see him so I could make sure he was ok and then me and Megan decided to adopt him " peter says "that's why he looks like you when you were his age "his mother Helen says and peter nods she hugs him "I'm disappointed that you would have sex out of wedlock but I'm happy for you at the same time his dad says, Peter nods "I know but I don't regret it before Rosie got sick I was going to marry her but then she got ill and I wanted to show her I loved her I haven't been as happy as when I was with Rosie until I met Megan I love her so much it hard to explain but I will try my best.

 **How will Peter explain how much he loves Megan?**

 **What else will happen?**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Peter** looks at his dad "I will try and explain how much I love Megan he hair is like gold her eyes like the stars her smile like diamonds when she walk in the room lights up like the sun and moon put together and she make me feel like I'm a king and she is my queen " peter says and his parents smile.

 **A** week later Megan and peter legally adopt Adam and build an extension on the house for Loraine to live in they go and help her move her stuff from her house to the new house, peter goes and sits by and old tree and looks out over the valley and an apparition appears in front of him "Rosie" he says quietly the figure smiles "yes Peter " the figure says "its me I'm happy that Adam has you and a new mum her deserves it he is a good boy " she says "by the way your friend Aslan say hello and sends his love to you and Ed, Susan an Lucy and to Megan and the kids whom he is looking forward to meeting them one day" she says Peter smiles "you Know Aslan ?" he asks "yes I'm in his country She says Peter nods " I'm sorry I abandoned our son and am only just back In his life " Peter says looking at her she sits next to him "its ok peter I'm going to visit with Megan quickly " Rosie says and leaves and appears next to Megan in the nursery "hush Megan I'm Rosie I came to give you my blessing for marrying Peter and being a mother to my son and to thank you for giving Adam a mother and helping Peter find happiness and love again at last " Rosie says Megan smiles "its my Pleasure I love Adam like he was my own and peter is my king and my life and oxygen that keeps me alive I would die for him and my children including Adam" Megan says to Rosie feeding the twins then changing them and putting the to bed and looking after Adam before turning to Rosie and smiling " your dad says hello Megan" Rosie says Megan looks shocked " your from Aslan's country aren't you? " Megan says Rosie nods "yes I am Megan " Rosie says Megan smiles Rosie says good bye and vanishes and leaves Megan alone with the twins and Adam as Peter joins her "hey " he says kissing her neck "I love you " he says " their all asleep come I want to make love to my wife if she will let me" Peter says and Megan nods they go to their room and close the door and remove each others cloths and lay on the bed and make love to each other.

 **A** while later they are laying in each others arms cuddling they slowly fall asleep.


End file.
